


Won't you just meet me in the middle?

by Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers is a useless bisexual, Lena Luthor Deserves Better, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mention of past dating history, happy end, lena luthor is a useless lesbian, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss/pseuds/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss
Summary: Kara tries cofessing her feelings for Lena, but she doesn't think anybody could love herOR"I've just never been anybody's first choice before and it's kind of weirding me out"





	Won't you just meet me in the middle?

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been working on a Sanvers fanfiction, but now I wrote this instead.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes I might've made.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I want you"  
"You what?"

Lena's heart skipped a beat. She must've heard that wrong. Kara said she wanted her, but that didn't make any sense.

Kara was smart, she was beautiful and absolutely adorable. She could make people laugh and gave the best advice.

She could have anybody she wanted.

Winn liked her. He said he was over her, but Lena knew he was still into Kara, no matter how often he tried to deny it.

She could get James, just by alluding that she may like him. Lena had been dating James for a few months now, but she knew exactly that he'd leave her anytime for Kara.

Mon-El was ready to cheat on his wife for her and Imra herself would have dated Kara if she asked her to.

Brainy liked her.

Cat did too. Lena had the idea that she was more into Supergirl than into Kara, but she decided to let it count.

Even Sam had a thing for her, allthough she'd of course never admit that out loud.  

Kara had all that people who were chrushing hard on her, so why would she ever choose Lena?  
Lena, whose family tried to kill her cousin on multiple occasions.  
Lena, who went behind her back and hid kryptonite. Even though she knew Kara was Supergirl. Of course she had known.  
Lena, who was so broken inside.

Out of all those people, why her?

So she couldn't have heard Kara say:"I want you"  
It just wasn't possible.

But as she looked at her in disbelief,  
Kara repeated the same words again.

"I want you"

Lena still couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"You what?", she repeated perplex.

Maybe she was joking.

But Kara firmly took her hands and forced her to look at her.  
"I want you, Lena Luthor. How clear do I have to make that? I like you, I really do. Is that so hard to believe?" 

Yes it was. At least she was sure now, that she didn't misunderstand.  
The only thing she still didn't know was the reason Kara liked her.

"Why?", she asked, before she even actively decided what to say. 

Kara looked at her like she had just said the funniest thing in the world.  
"You don't know? I like you, because you're smart and sweet and amazing. And despite everything your family has done to you, you're still so incredibly kind. You're your own person and you work so hard to prove that to the world. I like how strong you are and how fiercly you fight for the things you care about. You're the most extraordinary woman I've ever met."

Earlier her heart had skipped a beat, but now it was racing as if she had just finished a marathon.  
Kara really thought that about her?

She didn't find the right words to say, which the blonde luckily realized, so she continued: "The saddest thing is that you don't seem to believe any of these things. But I swear to Rao they're true. So what do you say?"

Lena thought about it. All she wanted to say was that she liked her too, loved her even, but instead she said:

"I've just never been anybody's first choice before and it's kind of weirding me out"

It was true. 

She wasn't James' first choice, not by far. But to be fair, he wasn't hers either. He had always liked Kara and secretly Lena suspected that he only dated her because she was close to her. The CEO knew about all the things her boyfriend had said. About her being just like her family, being responsible for their actions, being just as vile. 

But he was standing there under the mistletoe at Christmas when all she wanted to do was kiss Kara.  
So she tried to get her mind off of her and chose the only person in the room whose feelings she didn't care about and who she couldn't destroy her friendship to, because there wasn't one.

She didn't know why she stayed with him after that. A part of her was trying to convince her she really liked him and their relationship made it seem like she was over Kara.  
But a bigger part of her was, even though she tried to deny it, hoping it would make Kara jealous.

When she was with Jack, he would always choose his work above their relationship. She did too, so she couldn't blame him. Their relationship only worked out as long as they agreed about their project.  
None of them was particularly bummed when they broke up and Lena had to admit she missed her work more than her ex-boyfriend.

At boarding school she dated Veronica Sinclair.  
Lena had been crushing on her for a while before they got together.  
At that time Veronica still had a girlfriend, but she wasn't the most loyal partner you could've wished for.

Even back then Lena knew, that she probably wasn't the best person, but she was attracted to her typical badgirl-charme, so when her girlfriend left her for cheating on her and she turned to the Luthor for emotional support she wasn't one to deny it. 

After their relationship ended, when Veronica left her for her ex-girlfriend, Lena was pretty sure she wasn't into men.

Due to the pressure of society and her family it was easier to ignore it though and keep dating boys.  
Being a Luthor was already hard enough, she didn't feel like publicly dating a woman would do her any good.

Not that there was anybody she really liked before Kara.  
So when a man who she didn't think of as horrible expressed interest in her she played along.

It was better than being alone after all. And as none of her relationships had been that serious, she didn't feel like she was just playing with her partners' feelings.

But now Kara, the woman she liked more than she had ever liked anyone, was standing infront of her and cofessing her feelings.

Still caught up in her thoughts she heard the reporter continue: "You should have been. Anybody who gets lucky enough to be with a woman as incredible as you should feel honored and not waste a single thought for anybody else. Listen, Lena, I know you're with James, and this doesn't change that. But I just wanna tell you that you've always been my first choice"

"Kara-",Lena started, but the blonde didn't listen.

"I'm sorry if this changes anything for you and I don't want it to destroy our friendship, because you mean so much to me, but I couldn't keep it in any longer and I needed to tell you how amazing you are and I just..."

Lena had heard enough. Kara nervously babbling around was the cutest thing she had ever witnessed and the fact that it was about her made it even more adorable.  
But she didn't wanna wait any longer.

"Kara, stop talking! I don't wanna be with James, the reason I'm dating him is that I thought you'd never like me back the way I like you. If I had known, oh if only I had known how you felt, you would've been my first choice as well"

"You like me?"

It didn't make sense for Kara to ask that. Of course she liked her. 

"How could I not?", she asked.

This time Kara was missing the right words. So Lena gathered all her courage and asked: "Want me to prove it?"

When the blonde just nodded Lena tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and left it resting on her cheek.

She leaned halfway in and waited for Kara to close the gap.  
Only moments later she felt her lips against her own.

The CEO had thought about that moment. More than she would admit, but her expectation didn't come close to reality.

Kissing James had been nice, with Jack she even enjoyed it.  
Because of Veronica she knew it made a huge difference to kiss somebody she was attracted to.

But kissing Kara wasn't anything like that. It was the first time she kissed a person she really liked and it made the whole thing so much better than she ever could've imagined.

When they finally broke apart after what felt equally like eternity and only seconds they smiled at each other.

"That was... wow", Kara mumbled.  
It filled Lena with a certain pride that she could make the reporter who was ussually so smitten with words babble like this.

But on the other hand she felt exactly the same.  
She just nodded, then she said:"How about repeating that?"

Kara gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
When Lena complained, asking for a real kiss, the blonde just laughed.

"Darling", she wispered,"there's no need to hurry, we got a whole lifetime"

That was something Lena could settle for. So she just pulled her closer, and replied:"Best choice we ever made", before she kissed her on the cheek.

A lifetime. She liked that.  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos or feedback, please so I'll know what to improve in the future.  
> Also thanks for reading :)


End file.
